


【带卡】花前月下

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 「花花公子」番外。又名「花花公子从良」。轻松欢快的流水账。
Kudos: 17





	1. 吐槽大会

*

“我认个赔，我养你。”  
“但是你们全公司的人，都得知道，是谁在养你。”

*

时隔三个月，千手科技CTO兼营销旗木卡卡西跟客户谈恋爱的事儿，早已传遍了公司上下，当时那个告白震撼力十足，时至今日办公楼大厅还泛着一阵跨国高级狗粮意犹未尽的余韵。

当然，公司同事也免不了八一下卡卡西如何在失恋一个月之内就找到下家枯木逢春的故事。对此卡卡西官方宣称，他当初就是一门心思跟对方谈生意，谈着谈着发现情投意合，冰冷的生意居然充满了恋爱的温暖。

人财兼得。事业与爱情的双丰收。同事们众说纷纭。然而旗木卡卡西的话术向来八面玲珑，这番冠冕堂皇的说辞背后，有多少有些妙不可言的玄机。但如果这单生意没谈成，整个公司早就被收购了，所以大家心存感激，感恩CTO把恋情财务化，用男朋友那里赚来的钱给他们开工资。

放着之前那些天花乱坠的桃色绯闻不说，宇智波带土是一位挺勤快的男朋友。一周两趟往返共计24小时的国际航班，几个月下来风雨兼程雷打不动，这是以前那些绯闻里都从来没有过的。虽说宇智波家大业大，带总过来时不常谈个项目投资，不过最近几个月谈完生意既不回自己家独门独户的大宅子，也不订酒店。他那辆引人注目的兰博基尼动不动昭然停在千手办公楼底下，接了人立马就走，不知道的还以为卡卡西什么时候雇了个司机。

带总穿梭于时差之间，一块腕表上永远都显示着两个时间。卡卡西也不愿意让带土成天飘着，不过由于工作性质的原因，自己确实没法像带土一样频繁离开办公室。

像宇智波这样的风投，办公室是个用来修身养性的地方，真正的生意基本是在各种饭局酒局里伴随着觥筹碰撞完成的，在酒吧的厕所里也可以谈妥一个几个亿的合同。至于资料什么的，只要眼珠子还能动，在什么地方看都一样。

千手就不一样了。技术部门一天十几个更新，错过一个就感觉恍若隔世。内测外测24小时不停，遇到网络信号不好的时候恨不得想要狂喷脏字。好容易搞出个beta版本，出一个bug全组集体在线崩溃。

即便现代社会无线WiFi无处不在，卡卡西还是被拴在“局域网”里脱不开身。他上一次去水之国看带土已经是上个月的事了。飞机抵达已是凌晨，他随便找了家开着的快餐店打发了一下，然后顶着时差熬夜做项目。

令他宽慰的是，半夜饿的眩晕的时候，昏睡在床上的那个人居然迷迷糊糊爬起来，给他煮了一碗清汤寡水的荞麦面，掀开锅盖的时候还把手烫伤了。大概是因为人不清醒的时候痛感也会减弱，那家伙从冰箱里抓了块冰块又回去接着睡了。

卡卡西吹着气吃完了这辈子吃过最好吃的面，补满了血槽又硬抗了半天，但也扛不住木叶连着十几个电话催命似的催着他回去。

带土眯着眼摸索着从床上慢吞吞的爬起来，对着冷水抹了一把脸，看了看手机上的日程说，木叶那边有点事情要办，顺便陪着他一起回去。说着戳了两下屏幕订了机票。

俗话说，每一段走过的弯路，都终将变成彩虹。每一段飞过的里程，都终将转化为积分。短短几个月，带土那张“星空联盟金卡”积分蹭蹭暴增，足够用经济舱的钱买好几张头等舱的票。

一贯养尊处优的带总一反常态没有升舱， 不由分说用积分换了两张经济舱的票。

这个操作合情合理。头等舱过分注重“私人空间”，两个挨着的座位中间横亘着一道密不透风的壁垒，隔了得有十万八千里，想要看对方一眼还得猫着腰使劲抻着脖子，才能勉强看到半个侧脸。这种私人空间带土一般求之不得，不过遇到和男朋友一起就另当别论。

他需要的不是私人空间，他需要的是双人空间。

不过带土成年之后再也没有坐过经济舱，他不能想象那个狭窄的空间怎么能安放他两条桀骜不驯的大长腿。

出票的时候卡卡西加了点钱，换到了紧急出口旁边的两个座位，这才勉强装得下带土伟岸的身姿和强大的气场。

一上飞机卡卡西习惯性的掏出笔记本电脑，却被带土啪的合上了：“这上面没信号，你装什么装！给我睡！”然后把扶手往上一推，把卡卡西硬生生按到自己大腿上。飞机随气流的颠簸摇摇晃晃，可是卡卡西蜷曲着腿把脸深埋在带土身体里，睡得很安稳，四面八方都是宇智波带土的味道。

*

飞机降落在木叶机场，两人匆忙道别，一整天各忙各的。到了晚上带土发信息说晚上有点事，不去接他了，回去也别等着，早点洗洗睡吧。

卡卡西叹了口气 — 这话说的轻巧。带土没有他家门钥匙，叫他怎么洗洗，怎么早睡。

等着等着他开始胡思乱想，想着带土这个时候究竟在干什么，然后又忍不住继续想，带土在水之国一个人的时候，都干些什么。

这样的想法在他以前从来没有过。当然，那是因为，宇智波带土这样的男朋友，他以前也从来没谈过。

今天也真的是邪门了。

他攥着手机解锁又关闭，最终还是按捺不住发了个信息 — 虽然他知道这样做真的挺没意思的。

「大约什么时候回来？」

过了半小时，对方还是没有回。他看着那行字发呆，然后又一条接一条发过去：

「天冷，早点回来吧。」  
「要洗澡吗？我给你放好水了。」  
「还回来么？」  
「水凉了。我懒得换了。回来冲一下算了。」

这些信息如同对着一面墙壁喊出的话，久久没有回音。他对着黯淡的屏幕苦笑 — 只不过是晚点回来而已。自己也不是没谈过恋爱，怎么现在心态这么差。

接下来的时间，他魂不守舍捧着手机不时翻看，一直等到凌晨两三点，门铃滋滋响起来，跟门外那人一样气势汹汹。

“还没睡呢？”带土把鞋子随意往角落一踢，换上房子主人不久前给他准备的居家棉拖鞋。

废话。

“今天天气真好，我一个人在家没事干看星星呢。”卡卡西顺手把带土踢乱的鞋子摆正。

“不是叫你不要等嘛。”

“人嘛，有点耐心总是好的。我就心想，等着等着，说不定你就回来了呢。”

“可不么。我凭意念听见你在床边的虔心祷告，然后就回来了……”

鬼话。

“给你发那么多信息都没收到。看来以后念叨念叨就行了。”

“手机没电了。”带土满不在乎的随口一说，刚刚解开外套，一阵突如其来的寒意窜进他领口，他哆嗦了一下抱怨着：”怎么这么冷！你家是在木叶还是南极？“

”楼下没开着暖气，你上来就不冷了。“

”这个房子设计简直有问题，卧室为什么在二层，训练体能用的吗？“

”没力气就别上来了，下面沙发将就一晚上吧。“

”我大老远的跑来你家，你就让我睡沙发？你有点人性么！“

卡卡西怎么会没有人性？！他在温暖的卧室里向带土展示了温暖的人性，然而带土却残忍的以兽性回之，让他瞬时没了人形。他心里面有好多想要问的，说出口的却只是连不成句子的呻吟。原本散发着草本香薰的卧室里弥漫着烟草和酒精的味道 — 炽烈，凶猛，但却让人安稳。与以往一样，带土终究是该给的都给了，也与以往一样，卡卡西总能在那个宽实的怀抱里睡得深沉而无忧。

次日早上，睡意褪去的卡卡西在朦胧的晨曦里缓缓睁开眼睛，心中藏匿的不安在焰火熄灭之后又暗暗滋生出来。他看着身边的人那副酣睡样子，乖巧的像一只丧失攻击力的狮子；而他自己，就像一只送到狮子嘴边还担心合不合狮子口味的猎物。

作为一个心智成熟的成年人，简单的道理他还是懂的 — 既然选择跟对方在一起，就不应该心怀猜忌。不过这一次他没能像以往一样完美的克制自己的情绪。

“带土……昨晚……去哪里了？”卡卡西犹犹豫豫还是问了。

“短册街一乐酒吧跟朋友喝酒去了。”带土翻了个身，瓮声瓮气的哼了一句，倒是回的挺爽快。

短册街是木叶著名的红灯区，带土去的那间酒吧旁边是一家名声显赫的Gentlemen’s Club。

话说到这份上，昨晚发生了什么其实并不难猜测。卡卡西记得自己是如何认得带土的，带土之前那些漫天纷飞的绯闻他自然也不是没听说过。他不愿意凭空瞎想，但是一些记忆的碎片却不由自主的拼凑在一起。

带土在机场停车场曾经对他说的那句“我对好多人都这样”，隔了这么久竟在耳朵里隐隐作祟。

“你说，是不是听见我出去玩你心慌了？”带土清醒了，从床上腾的一下坐起来。他见卡卡西不说话，渐渐意识到发生了什么，故意把话挑明了。

“腿上在你身上，爱上哪上哪，我可管不住你。”

“还嘴硬，你分明就是慌了，还不承认！”

“你大晚上不回来，也不回信息，你说我怎么想的……”

“这样挺好的，有点忧患意识。我可不是什么省油的灯，就算我不招惹别人，也有人天天惦记着我，你得多个心眼。”带土憋着从心口蹿出来的笑，油腔滑调的调侃着。

“臭美吧。”卡卡西没好气的瞪了带土一眼。

“不是我吹，我真的很抢手，你现在躺在这个位置，你才应该臭美。”带土装腔作势假正经。

“唉……能被带总宠爱，我高兴着呢……”

“来，给我乐一个！”带土捏着卡卡西下巴指使着。

“……”卡卡西垂着眼，乐不起来。

“你真的会怕么？”带土偷瞄了身边的人一眼。

“你说呢？”

“怕就要告诉我啊！你不告诉我，我就更无法无天了，到时候你后悔都来不及！”说着带土把手机往卡卡西手里一塞，当着他的面慢动作点开密码 — 这个动作显然是多此一举，他的密码太过好记，就是卡卡西生日，“谈过恋爱没有？告诉你，什么蛛丝马迹都不能掉以轻心。该查的都要查起来！私聊的记录当然要看的，但是群聊记录也不能疏忽。”

“我不看。”

“看一下嘛，万一有什么猛料呢？”

带土把手臂环到卡卡西身后，抱着他刷聊天记录。最前面几条是卡卡西昨晚上发的，带土才看到，咧嘴偷偷笑了一下，轻快的鼻息吹在卡卡西脖子上。他瞥了卡卡西一眼，接着往下划。

“这个团扇什么的，是什么？”卡卡西看见一个名字奇怪的群聊。

“这个就算了，这个没意思，你别看……”

“肯定有情况。我偏要看。”

“别看！真的特别无聊！！”

**-团扇瓜田 (4)-**

止水：我带着一肚子干货向你们热情吐槽！

佐助：快来分瓜！

止水：你们知道带土最近为啥三天两头往木叶跑么？

鼬：小叔最近来木叶了？怎么从来没回家？

止水：因为他已经忘了这个家。他现在心在别人身上，绯闻遍布四方。

佐助：小叔的绯闻根本不值钱，我每次吃瓜吃到一半就换一个新的，每次吃到的都是过季的瓜。

止水：这个瓜绝对鲜绝对甜！这次跟他以前风格不太一样。私人直升机都从水之国飞到木叶来了，他那个架势有点震撼，应该不是玩玩而已，这个玩法未免有点过于新颖刺激。

佐助：whut？你说的这位真的是我小叔？！

止水：大半夜的疯了似的叫我找人，定位不到他就在线精分，简直就是命悬一线十万火急。他还动了我的关系，大半夜黑进人家酒店房间！

佐助：半夜黑进别人酒店房间是什么操作？

鼬：小孩子不需要知道太多……

止水：折腾了一晚上第二天还要我开车去接他。我好歹一个国际财团小领导，跑去给带土当司机！我容易么我！

佐助：你这吃瓜速度180迈！

鼬：你成功的引起了我的好奇心。对方是什么人？

止水：千手的二把手旗木卡卡西。需要不需要我再补充点什么？

鼬：我知道他！我们不是最近还跟千手签了一个叫「神威」的项目。但是我觉得你需要补充一个完整的故事背景！我完全不能相信这位技术精英居然会栽到小叔魔爪里……

止水：故事背景一言难尽……

佐助：在线查询人物背景，请稍后。

鼬：小叔上辈子积了什么德，摊上这种天大的好事？！

止水：我也怀疑了很久。人家估计口味比较独特。

佐助：我的天！你们说的是这位旗木卡卡西么？这人是小叔的绯闻男友？！这个照片是真的么？这个人设是真的么？这个人是真实存在的么？

Senju Management Profile - Hatake Kakashi

止水：没错是他。本人比照片好看。

佐助：难怪小叔坐直升机才追的到！

止水：岂止是直升机。带总还给人家办了个画展！

鼬：我们艺术馆办的慈善募捐原来是用来筹备他的恋爱基金？！多少名家大作都给他调过来了！小叔挺有有情调的嘛！

止水：咱俩不是还在画展上见到本人了么？！好像搞得还挺对人家胃口的。

佐助：痴情带总，借画抒情！

止水：他还有更刺激的。他有天喝高了偷偷跟我说的。我本来不应该说的……但是，谁让我这么高兴呢？

鼬：都是自己家人，有什么不能说的！

佐助：我擦亮了好奇的大眼睛！

止水：那我说了哈！话说带总日理万机，但是有一天，他撂下水之国繁忙的工作，一激动，脑子一热，一个飞机就飞木叶来了！但是他飞行6小时，见面1小时，争分夺秒跟人家在机场的停车场幽会，然后扭头就回去了，还假装自己是来木叶开会的……

鼬：小叔的地下工作深藏不露！我等年轻人敬佩不已！

佐助：请问停车场里的内容，像我这样活泼可爱的小朋友可以知道吗？

止水：说到一半他喝挂了。这位小朋友，用你聪明的小脑袋大胆猜测！

鼬：所以咱们给千手投资的项目，跟小叔这一系列搔操作有关系么？

止水：这项目早之前就给老爷子看过，他老人家原来不同意的。

鼬：小叔连老爷子的话都敢不听了？果然心大胆子也大！

止水：我假装不知道发生了什么……但是用意念暗示你们……钱都是从水之国带总手底下亲自走的……（他要是问起来，这话我可从来没说过）

鼬：从现状来看，不得不说，这笔投资物有所值。

佐助：小叔是在用我们的家业包养人家吗？

鼬：小孩子瞎说什么大实话！不过那项目做的挺好，他年底分红之后记得问他要零花钱！

止水：佐助越来越聪明了。

佐助：止水哥你简直是个忍者！这么大的事，怎么憋到这时候才说！

止水：我早就想说，奈何我收了你小叔的封口费，他把车钥匙给我了，他不在的时候，他所有的车都归我开了。我不好意思这么快把他卖了……

鼬：兰博基尼开的顺手么？

止水：顺手！真心顺手！

带土：宇智波止水！！你特么是人么！！你这个没良心叛徒！！把我的车还给我！！

鼬：@带土 放心，我们自己家人分享你的幸福，不会出去跟别人说的。

佐助：@带土 小叔快来给我封口费！

止水：@带土 你有本事回家试试看，我跟鼬有一波狗粮还给你。

鼬：@带土 带总，董事会等着验收你的业务报告呢！

佐助：@带土 啥时候带婶婶回来见家长？

带土：[狗头][狗头][狗头]

*

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！带土你家人太逗了！”

“看够了没有？！”带土猛的一翻身把卡卡西压在了身子底下，靠蛮力把手机生抢过来。

“没有！”

“看别人集体吐槽你男朋友你很高兴么？”带土恶狠狠戳了一把卡卡西脑袋。

“高兴！”

卡卡西扭过脸来，由衷给带土乐了一个。

带土玩世不恭的脸上，回应着一个浅浅的笑容。

“我也怕我管不住自己。”带土低沉的嗓音里尽是严肃，他认认真真把自己的手交在卡卡西手上，“你可得管好我，别让我跟别人跑了。”

入冬之后空气湿冷阴凉，但明媚的晨曦刺穿凛冬的厚雾，温柔的挥洒在城市每个角落。周末的时光有些慵懒，柔软的床榻和房间里舒适的温度让人想要一整天都赖在被窝里。

卡卡西握住了抓住他的手，他抓的很紧，紧的连一根手指都动弹不了，好像这样对方就真的不会跑掉了。然后将自己深深投入那个坚实的臂膀。一枚柔软的吻落在他的额头上，一声声沉稳的心跳透过带土的胸膛敲在他的心上 — 他从来没有与另一颗心贴的这么近过。

原来喜欢一个人，真的会变得脆弱，多疑，不理智。

但这样不必要的担忧，又是那么快乐。

*

“别赖床了，起来！得早点走，不然会堵车。”情意正浓，带土却把被子踢开了。

“去哪里？”

“群聊你都看了……当然是带你见家长去！”


	2. Secret Santa

“群聊你都看了……当然是带你见家长去！”

*

卡卡西被带土从床上拽起来，身上堆满了带土扔过来的衣服，磨磨蹭蹭的一件件套上。从半夜担心男朋友混迹风月场所，到早上突然被拉去“见家长”，他分不清自己是没睡醒还是根本还在梦里。

宇智波这个名字，但凡是在火之国商业圈子里涉足过的人，听到都会油然生畏。就这样被带土拉去见这么一大家子人，卡卡西要是拍着胸膛说自己心态平稳，毫不紧张，绝对是在扯谎。虽然他平时出门都会把自己收拾的干干净净，人模人样，但是由于今天事关重大，他洗脸的时候还是在脸上多拍了几下，穿外套的时候还是犹豫了很久要选哪一件，穿在身上之后机械的捋了捋，像是要捋平那些根本不存在的皱褶。为了以防万一，他多带了一张限额高一点的信用卡，临走之前还多擦了一把发蜡。

“行了行了，挺帅的。赶紧走！”带土催促着打扮精美的卡卡西，全然不顾自己鸡窝一样的头发和衬衣上系错位的扣子。

“你下次提前说一声好么！让我有个心理准备。”

“准备什么，又不是去面试！”

话不能这样讲。见家长和面试，在很大程度上非常相似 — 第一印象至关重要，良好的形象和举止总是加分项。得知结果之前那份忐忑的心情，也如出一辙。

“他们要是都跟你一样，我可应付不来。”

“瞎说。他们要都跟我一样，你就有一大家子疼你的男朋友了。”

“你哪里疼我……”卡卡西不由得降低声调，“你就只会弄疼我……”

“闭嘴。嫌疼别缠着我。”

汽车驶过熙熙攘攘的街道，一路上卡卡西一边自顾不暇的惴惴不安，一边整理带土的头发和衬衣，忙的不亦乐乎。一转眼，二人来到了宇智波家的大院前。

带土摇下车窗，在门口的LED键盘上按了几个数字，雕着团扇家徽的铁门徐徐打开。车子经过一段石板路铺成的缓坡，尽管此时寒风凌冽，院子里却像是个与世隔绝的世外桃源，坡道两旁长满了颜色鲜艳的花和郁修剪整齐的灌木，四周树木葱郁。植被环绕之中，一座金色的喷泉在院落中央播洒出一条条细密的水柱，像一朵流动的花朵。

宇智波的住宅，就在这段小路的尽头。两层的复古建筑隐于美景之中，庄重肃穆。

卡卡西对着后视镜整了整衣襟，推开车门。

*

车门打开的瞬间，一个足球从天外飞来，不偏不倚砸在车窗上。

“喂！长那么大眼睛当摆设么！”带土把车门一摔，冲着十二岁的少年凶巴巴的吼道，“我可告诉你，我车窗玻璃都比你这个熊孩子值钱！”

“哎呦这不是小叔叔嘛！这么久不见，我都快不认得你了！你还记得家门在哪里！真不容易！”宇智波佐助嘻嘻哈哈的跑过去捡球，视而不见带土肉眼可测的怒火。

“平时对你多好你都记不住！白眼狼！”带土伸手就要领住佐助的衣领。

佐助灵巧的闪过带土的魔爪，一溜烟跑到卡卡西背后，拽了拽卡卡西衣角，一脸无辜的说：

“他欺负我！”

“带土，孩子这么可爱，怎么能欺负孩子呢！”卡卡西义正言辞的教育带土 — 即使是在小孩子面前，第一印象也是非常重要的，卡卡西不想被当做一个助纣为虐的坏人。

“他可爱？那个足球都比他可爱！”带土转头继续教训佐助，“你小子告状也不看人的嘛！能告准么！”

“婶婶好。”佐助乖巧的跟卡卡西打了个招呼。尽管他之前仔细阅读过卡卡西的官方资料，见到本人的时候，还是惊异于对方非凡的气质和卓越的外表，于是他发自肺腑由衷感慨道：“跟我小叔凑合着过，实在委屈你了！！”

“哎……还好……不疼……呃不是……不委屈……”卡卡西被佐助说的有点精神错乱 — 现在的青少年，思维都这么跳脱么？

“我看你就是欠教育！寒假作业写完没！”

“你管我写没写完。光顾着谈恋爱，你今年业绩达标了吗？”佐助有板有眼的质问带土，俨然一副未来董事会继承人的模样。

“你还觉得他可爱么？”带土眯着眼问卡卡西。

调皮归调皮，宇智波佐助是个懂礼数有教养的小朋友。他把卡卡西领进客厅，帮忙把外衣挂在衣架上，引客人入座，问他要喝点什么，并且把家里其他成员一嗓子召唤过来。

斑最近飞去水之国处理绝留下来的烂摊子了，法院和检察院也需要他配合提交一些材料；富岳和美琴在外面会见客户，临近节日，其他可以被称之为“家长”的人都去海外度假了。

没有长辈在，宇智波止水就是狐假虎威的一家之主。只见他迈着优雅的步伐，从庄严的大理石台阶上缓缓走下来，屋顶的水晶吊灯在他精美的侧颜上折射出柔和的光彩。他捋了一下微卷的黑发，风度翩翩向卡卡西伸出友好的手：

“你好，我是宇智波止水，带土的家长。”止水莞尔一笑，“偶尔也当他司机。”

卡卡西伸手会晤这位年轻的家长，猛然想起，这就是那天早上开车来接他和带土的“司机”。

宇智波鼬闻声从书房走出来，声色犹如春风：“旗木先生你好。我与您打过照面的，不曾正式介绍过 — 我是宇智波鼬。”一个温文尔雅的笑容随着两道浅浅的泪沟延展开来。

“幸会幸会！你也是带土的家长吗？”卡卡西看着眼前二十出头的青年，分析着鼬和带土的辈分关系。

“不是的。我和带土只是很普通的远房亲属关系。”鼬很冷淡的与带土撇清关系。

错综复杂的人物关系让卡卡西有些迷惑，他向身旁的带土投去一个求助的目光。

“还别听他们瞎扯！背地里他们都喊我一声小祖宗！”带土翻了个白眼翘起脚倒在沙发上，端起佐助倒给卡卡西的水一口气喝了个干净。

*

桌上美酒佳肴，席间欢颜笑语。“见家长”在融洽的气氛中进行着，离圣诞还有几天时间，大宅中洋溢节日般的欢乐。卡卡西与一家人谈笑风生，无论是金融街上的头条新闻，还是鲜为人知的哲学理论，他都对答如流，侃侃而谈，好像他才应该是宇智波。而带土，每次都是被众人吐槽的那一个。在外面飞扬跋扈的霸道总裁，一回家就跌到了鄙视链低端，身价一落千丈，竟落到只能靠男朋友撑面子的境地，实在让人为这位“小祖宗”感到惋惜。

“卡卡西圣诞节有什么安排吗？如果有空的话，来我们家一起过吧！”止水提议。

“我替他安排好了。就来我们家一起过！”带土擅作主张强行让卡卡西加入宇智波。

“既然一起过，当然要入乡随俗！”

“哦？什么习俗？”

“我们来玩Secret Santa！”作为一个优等生，佐助回答问题一样兴奋的举起手。

Secret Santa不是宇智波家独特的习俗，而是社会上广为流传的一个小游戏。大概意思是，每个人由抽签选定一个“目标”，在圣诞节那天像圣诞老人一样像目标发放礼物。送礼物的人要尽量保持神秘感，让对方猜测这份礼物出自谁手。

听上去是不是很有趣？

玩起来更有趣。

“既然小叔可以带人回家……我也能带个朋友吗？”佐助发问。

“如果鸣人没有别的计划，我们当然欢迎呀！”鼬笑盈盈的说。

几个人开始讨论如何选定自己释放善意的目标。

“为了公平起见，让系统来决定吧！”卡卡西提议，说着打开手机上面一个App，依次输入所有人姓名，点击自己名字之后会随机匹配另一个名字。

“哇！不愧是科技公司精英！连玩游戏都玩的这么高级！”佐助惊呼。

号称“公平起见”的App其实一点都不公平。科技是一把双刃剑，它能让人生活方便，也能让人上当受骗。卡卡西早在很久以前就改了程序参数，只要点击他自己的名字，就会自动匹配“宇智波带土” — 这是一个人造系统bug，也是科技工作者深不可测的心机。

“你先来吧。”其他几个人对卡卡西说。

不出意料，在点击自己名字之后，屏幕上显示出“宇智波带土”，一秒之后又回到了主界面。

卡卡西摆出一张扑克脸，把手机递给下一个人。

自从相遇，卡卡西收到过来自带土的很多份礼物 — 名牌衬衣，领带，三克拉的钻戒，巨额投资，专车接送。有心的，无情的，应有尽有，收礼收到他手软。他很期待能够亲手送给带土一样礼物，一件会让带土高兴的礼物，让带土看到会想起他的礼物。

一向不太看重节日的卡卡西，对于今年的圣诞节，满怀期许。

*

圣诞节前一周，千手办公室。

下面的人提前放假走的差不多，管理层却比平时更加繁忙。旗木卡卡西解锁电脑的时候，一堆对话小弹窗正肆无忌惮的铺在屏幕上，张牙舞爪的阵势一看就知道出自谁手。

“静音，我聊天记录是被人看过了吗？”

有这台电脑的权限的，除了他自己和IT，就只有他的秘书加藤静音。

“嗯，带总让我给他看的。”静音眨了眨无邪的大眼睛，露出一个纯纯的笑 — 把自己boss的聊天记录给带总检查，是多么的天经地义，理所应当。

“他什么时候来的？”

“昨天下午，你说出去给带总准备礼物的时候。”

“他还看了什么？”

“除了公司内部聊天记录没看别的。我盯着呢。”静音如实回答，“嗯……好像顺便翻了一下你抽屉……”

“他要看你就给他看？！”

“可是，以前华冰姐叫我调聊天记录的时候……”

“以前是以前，现在是现在，不能同日而语。你怎么不说我以前交过华冰这样的女朋友……”

“人家带总还不是担心你在外面沾花惹草！卡卡西，你看你，这么善变，连处对象的原则都不一样，谁能放心的下！”

“怎么回事，连你也向着他！你这么听他的话，干脆给他当秘书去吧，他正好现在缺个秘书。”

带土的前任秘书绝，因为涉嫌武装反..政…府..暴…动…和非…法诈骗，被五大国联合告上国际法庭，现在正在经历刑事审讯。斑自诩看人看的准，如今出了这么大事，他后悔当初用人不善，一开始还想跟带土道个歉，不过每次一看见带土那副春风得意的样子，又觉得拉不下脸，干脆跑去水之国收拾绝去了。

“我给他当秘书，八成也是替他调你聊天记录吧，到时候还更麻烦呢，还不如在这儿调呢。”

卡卡西感觉在自己的办公室里，在自己的感情关系里，卑微成一粒尘埃。

他赶紧查了一下邮箱里标题为“交易明细”的一封信件，然后迅速删掉了。

唔……他轻轻舒了一口气。还好这条没被带土看到。

*

平安夜，一颗颗圣诞树被点亮，烛台上火光摇曳，年轻的恋人在槲寄生下接吻。

宇智波家里的餐桌上摆放着丰盛的晚宴，餐具也特意换成了只有特殊场合才使用的银器。围坐在桌前的几个人，无论是否有血缘关系，此时都如同家人一样。

漩涡鸣人小心翼翼不让餐具碰撞出太大的声响，风卷残云吃完之后捅了捅佐助的手臂，用周围人都能听到的音量，对佐助“耳语”：

“能再添点饭么？”

佐助大大方方的把自己盛满饭菜的盘子推到了鸣人面前，一副油盐不进，看淡人生的样子，冷冷的说：

“我已经吃饱了。”

一旁的鼬叹了口气，感慨弟弟长大了，留不住了。

大约是注意力都被鸣人和佐助这对年轻人吸引去了，没有人注意到带土跨过卡卡西拿胡椒的瞬间，嘴唇轻轻略过对方发梢，又落在对方眼角。

于是，一道道菜肴变成了狗粮的味道。

晚餐过后，终于进入了大家翘首以待的Secret Santa环节。先前准备好的礼物，一件件置放在客厅的圣诞树下，如同谜题一样等待着被人解开。

作为宇智波家的忙内，佐助被赋予了首先拆开礼物的权利。今年圣诞，他的礼物是一套高阶数学习题！

他以优等生的智商，一秒钟就猜到了这件礼物是谁送的 — 鸣人送的题，硬着头皮也要做完！

等礼物都七七八八拆的差不多，角落里还有一个大的惊人的包装箱和一个小的寒酸的信封。

包装箱是送给带土的。

带土得意的挑起眉梢，迫不及待的撕开一道道封条：“哎呦，尺寸不小呀。”

展现在他面前的，是一副“尺寸不小”的静物油画，画的是一盆玉兰花。

此画有何玄机？

怔了三秒钟之后，带土调动了自己全部关于艺术的知识储备，突然反应过来，这幅画绝非一幅普普通通的画 — 这是出自印象派大师马奈之手的静物油画；这盆花也绝非普普通通的花 — 大约是隐喻「奥林匹亚」少女发间插的那朵玉兰花。

带土看看画，又回头看看一脸绯红的卡卡西：

“看来画展没给你白看啊！”

“带总一向出手阔绰，我也不敢礼太薄了不是？”

“嗯……这份礼物确实厚重！我收下了！你说，挂那儿好呢？”带土扫视房间，盘算着如何秀这份恩爱。

“带总别想太多了。”卡卡西品味着带土又惊喜又感动的神色，悠悠的说：“这是捐赠给你名下那间艺术馆的。”

“说好送我的！”带土撇着嘴，“我爱挂哪挂哪！”

“挂在艺术馆还能给更多人看到，不是更好？”

“不行！只能给我一个人看！”带土来了劲，一定要把画据为己有，别的人一眼都不能看。

“唉，这可就麻烦呢……”卡卡西困扰拖长了声音，“画是我买的没错，账也是从我那里走的没错，但是拍卖会一结束，我就签了捐赠协议，对象是艺术馆呢。带总非要拿去私藏，传出去怕是名声不太好吧……”

“你耍赖！这个游戏不是这么玩的！”带土气的皱起了鼻子。

卡卡西歪着头坏笑，看样子没有半分歉意。

*

“卡卡西，你还没拆礼物呢。”

圣诞树下面只剩下一个信封袋了，上面写着卡卡西的名字。

“让我猜猜这是什么？”卡卡西一点一点撕开信封袋的胶条，“是彩票吗？唉，我今年的运气大概都用光了……商场打折优惠券？没有诚意……不会是一首诗吧？专门写给我，我还挺感动的……”

当然都不是。

**是一张房产证。**

上面写着他的名字。

短短几行字，卡卡西反反复复读了好多次。字里行间，他读出了许许多多的意思。

“不是我说，你现在那个房子，户型设计很不合理，害得我天天爬楼梯爬的腿疼。”  
“暖气温度也太低了……”  
“位置也不好……”  
“如果我要是搬回木叶，必须得住个像样点的地方吧……”  
“你看我们家人这么嫌弃我，肯定也不想让我回来给他们添乱……”

带土没好气一个劲抱怨，

“而且，我也确实飞累了。”

带土认认真真看着卡卡西，墨色的瞳眸里凝聚着言而不尽的深沉，

“水之国的事情，我跟斑谈过了，他准备过去处理那边的事情。”  
“我打算搬回木叶，接手这边一些事。”  
“但是主要是……”  
**“不想再异地了。”**

卡卡西握在手里的纸张随着手指而颤抖。他先前那些花言巧语一句都说不出来了，只觉得心口烫的要融化，急促的喘息如同急切的告白。

他丢下那张纸，双臂紧紧环上带土，于是熟悉的温度，再一次温暖了他。

他当然懂得，对于宇智波带土，那不仅仅是一套房子。

而是一个家。

*

时间过了十二点，圣诞节正式到来。卧室里床头灯还未熄灭。

“你真的留在木叶不走了 ？”卡卡西俯在带土胸口，身体随着带土的呼吸而起伏。

“不走了。”带土的手指插入恋人的银发，“你在这里，我走不掉了。”

可惜带土的温柔，并没有被对方领会到，对方反以恶言想报：

“带总为了我留下，以后肯定会被我越骗越多，倾家荡产都说不定……”

“作为一个骗子，你得好好骗我。骗得彻底一点，骗我一辈子，我认个倒霉。不许去骗其他人，听见没有！”

时间不早，可这样的夜晚过于美好，他们迟迟不愿睡去，有一搭没一搭的聊着。

“带土，连这样的小游戏居然都会抽到对方，我们算不算是很有缘分？”

“嘿嘿。”

“你笑什么？”

“我没有抽到你。”带土若无其事的说。

“唉？”

“是佐助抽到了你。”

“孩子真懂事啊！”

“他懂事？！他懂个屁！我给他看我抽到了漩涡鸣人，他死机白赖找我换的！”

真相大白了。

早知道结果是这样，当初何必要抽签呢？

当然不可否认，Secret Santa这个游戏，就算被肆意篡改规则，还是那么好玩。

*

新年伊始。带土新买的住宅。

“既然搬到一起住了，我们要约法三章，以后不能随便跑去我办公室翻我聊天记录了！”卡卡西以“户主”的身份制定着家规。

“哎哟！你可别冤枉我！过户手续需要你ID复印件，我猜你办公室肯定有，顺了一份。聊天信息什么，都是烟雾弹！谁稀罕看你办公室聊天记录！”

“行行行，这事算我冤枉你。背着我去短册街喝花酒，我能合情合理的别扭一会儿么？”提到短册街，卡卡西心里一酸说不下去。

“不得不说，短册街确实挺好玩的。酒好喝，姑娘也确实漂亮。”  
“但是房地产中介也开在这种地方，真的也是够煞风景的……”  
“你买过房子么？你知道签个合同有多费劲么！乱七八糟的条条框框，一条一条跟我过了整整一晚上！签完了他们还硬要请我喝酒，说是从来没见过我这样的大客户……”  
“喝完本来还拉我去干隔壁点别的娱乐活动。我差点都被他们说动了，红灯区好玩着呢，就我这点自持力吧，你也不是不知道，哪能经得住这诱惑……”  
“但是谁叫我记性好呢，我突然想起来，你还在家里苦兮兮的等着呢……”  
“何况，你多厉害呀，你比那些街上买的，更会伺候我……”  
“而且，我在你身上砸了多少钱啊！可不能浪费了！”

“你闭嘴吧！”

“你看，我解释了，你反倒不听了。”

卡卡西无心再听带土解释，他快步走进卧室，解开衬衣往边上一扔，胸前雪白的皮肤大片裸露着，纵身一跃跳进松软的床榻里，侧卧在床上，一手扶腰，扬起脸的时候眼神向上一飘。

带土被这份突如其来的主动勾的乱了阵脚：“你这是？”

卡卡西顺手折下一支床头盆栽的叶子插在耳畔，一本正经的答到：

**“奥林匹亚。”**

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强行更改送礼对象的梗，来自于我的一位同事。感谢她择天改命专门把礼物送给我！！感谢同事，感恩生活！


	3. 科技公司视频会议摩登穿衣守则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Dress Code for Tech Company Teleconference
> 
> ⚠️警告⚠️：这样做非常不对！❌上班上课都必须专心❗❗❗

宇智波带土今天是被正常成年男性在晨间会发生的正常生理现象唤醒的。这样的事情，发生在一个正常的早上，再正常不过了。

他在睡意朦胧之中微微顶了一下胯，一阵快感从下身沿着脊椎攀爬上来，钝中带锐，酥酥麻麻的刺激着他尚未清醒的大脑。

他闷哼一声，胯下不由得又硬了几分。他感到自己像是沉睡在一个黏黏腻腻的梦境里，下面被软软糯糯的温暖包裹着，并且随着他无意识的抽动抚慰似紧缩了几下。

突如其来的快意激的他徒然一抖。怀里的人原本睡得就很轻，这样一来自然也被他这番动静惊醒了。

“带土，别闹……”卡卡西背对着他，轻轻动弹了一下，含糊不清的嘟囔了一句。

带土没回答，只是在半睡半醒的状态下本能的将对方抱抱紧，顺势拱了拱腰。

直到身下的快意愈加清晰，他这才意识到：昨天晚上，他插在卡卡西身体里面，睡着了。

*

睡意被冲淡之后，带土渐渐拾起了昨天的回忆。

昨天晚上卡卡西回家的时候说身体有些不舒服，晚饭也吃不下，勉勉强强喝了两勺汤就回房睡了。

带土把手背贴上卡卡西额头，随即被像着火一样温度烫的皱起眉。他从洗手间镜子后面找来两颗退烧药，喂卡卡西吃了下去。

“病成这样，明天别去上班了。”

“明早八点有个电话会议。”卡卡西轻声咳嗽了一下，“年终总结，还有好几个技术部的攻坚报告……”

“要不你在家办公，打视频电话进去吧。”

“唉……也只能这样了。”卡卡西抓起手机，匆匆起草了一封邮件告假，信息嗖的一声顺着他的指尖群发到千手整个管理层。

发这条信息似乎用尽了卡卡西全部的力气，他晃晃悠悠倒进了床榻。带土把手机插在电源线上，熄了灯，在卡卡西身边躺下来。

“带土……我好冷……”虽然发烧，但身体却感到注了冰一样冷。卡卡西疲惫的蜷缩起身子，“抱我一下好么？”

“嗯嗯……我就抱你一下，不会乱来的。”

带土确实很安分，僵着身子一动不动抱着卡卡西。可是抱着这样一个身材脸蛋都没得挑，出门禁欲回家风骚，第一次见面就开房，脱光了把第一次送给自己的男朋友，要说心里没有半分杂念，那绝对是骗人的。带土可不是什么圣贤之人，他俗得很，贪财好色禀性难移，佳人在怀便鬼迷心窍，下面还是忍不住起了反应，一跳一跳打在卡卡西臀瓣上。

“带土……今晚我可能不行啊……抱歉……”卡卡西把脸埋在枕头里，用沙哑的嗓音有气无力的讲着。

“不许道歉，你好好休息。我说了，绝对不碰你。”

嘴上这么说，可是怀里的人周身滚烫，紧实在胸肌和腹肌仿佛遇热而膨胀。带土像是抱着一团火，被烧的心里痒痒，下面硬的不像样，每一次隔着衣料轻触到卡卡西都让他越加想要进一步。

“带土……想要的话……我给你吧……”卡卡西哑着嗓子翻过身勾上带土肩膀。

换做平时，如果对方讲出这样撩人的话，带土绝不会犹豫的，早把事情爽爽快快办完了。不过这次不一样，看着卡卡西软踏踏的倒在病榻，他下不去手，怕把人弄坏了。

“不行不行！你在生病呢，好好睡觉。我就在外面蹭一下，不进去……”带土赶紧把卡卡西推回去，也把自己那份欲念推回去。

然而就这样忍着绝不是办法，带土如临酷刑，心火难耐，根本睡不着。他把对方内裤拉下一截，在被子下面掏出鼓胀的器具，塞进雪白的臀缝间，克制着幅度，蹭了蹭。

可这么做不仅没能给他泻火，反而擦枪走火。纵欲边缘的肌肤之亲不仅搞得他自己狂热躁动，连原本干燥的穴口也淅淅沥沥的吐出些水来，像是润好了等着他进去。

“卡卡西……那个……我就进去一下，我不动好么……”

“嗯……”卡卡西发出一声含混的沉吟，不知是反抗还是默许。

带土等不及，这种时候无论是反抗还是默许，他都没得选择，只得挺身插了进去。高烧将卡卡西体内的温度提升了不少，如果能够看得到，此时他的肠壁一定如同一朵鲜美而娇艳的花朵，开的火热。

带土小心翼翼顺着滑溜溜的甬道往里探了探。或许是因为病中的身体格外敏感，卡卡西身子微微颤了一下。

“唔……轻点……”

“嗯嗯，我轻轻的……”

结果还是无意间触到了花心。

“不要……不要碰到那里。”

尽管昏昏欲睡，卡卡西还是扭动腰肢配合着。

“别动，你帮我夹着就好……”

又控制不住自己，又怕惊动对方，带土胸口憋着一口气，死扣着卡卡西的腰，在小穴里狂乱的抽插，鼻腔里发出嗯嗯啊啊浑浊的的闷声嘶吼，像是欲求不满的呜咽。

卡卡西应该已经睡着了。带土射在里面的时候，卡卡西一声不响，只是随着带土的节奏狠狠抽搐了几下。

*

枕边的闹钟不合时宜的发出呱噪的鸣叫，叮铃铃扰人清梦。

“起来了，卡卡西。”

“好累……让我再睡一下。”

“你今天早上有晨会。”

“嗯……起不来，扶我一下……”

昨晚还是个“渣男”的宇智波带土，一夜醒来变成了负责体贴的男朋友。他懒着卡卡西的腰把人抱起来，又帮卡卡西把衬衫，西服一件一件套在身上，为了视频会议，还专门挑了一条好看的领带帮卡卡西打好。

不过带土的温柔体贴，就仅限于上衣而已。

“不是视频会议么，”带土坏笑着哼了一声，把卡卡西的长裤随手一扔，丢到地上，“谁能看见你下身穿了什么？”

“宇智波带土！你要干什么！”

“你说呢？”带土捻着卡卡西下巴，掰过他的脸，一枚带着戏谑的吻落在唇瓣上，“给你降降温，泄泄火。”

“我马上开会！别胡来啊！”卡卡西挣扎着，不过这副病躯对于带土的淫威根本无力抵挡。

带土趁人之危对卡卡西上下其手，肆意揩油。他把手伸到穴口，洋洋得意的摸了一把。被撑了一整个晚上的穴口却怎么都合不拢，像一张饥渴的小嘴流着涎水痴痴的大张着。

“哎哟，湿成这样怎么开会呀！”带土翻腾了一阵，掏出一颗跳蛋，顺着涓涓流淌的肠液塞进潮湿的后庭里，“用这个给你堵上就好啦。”

此时已是早上八点整，卡卡西根本没时间解开身上的“枷锁”。他抱着电脑匆匆跑进书房，打开公司视频软件，几声连接音效之后，屏幕那边便出现了千手公司会议室的场景。

在屏幕那边的人开起来，CTO旗木卡卡西带病工作，虽然一副医用口罩遮住了他大部分的表情，但他仍然看上去一脸严肃，正襟危坐。

而事实并非如此。在视频看不见的地方，他用力夹紧赤裸的双腿，抑制着后庭跳蛋带来的颤抖，皮质的座椅因穴口流出的水而有些打滑，而更糟糕的是，他的男朋友宇智波带土正脱光了衣服跪在地上，伸着舌头没羞没臊的舔他的下体。

年度会议总是由CEO纲手的致辞而开始的，今年也不例外。屏幕彼端开始了对于一年工作的总结，卡卡西试图集中精力，可是带土可对千手的业绩毫无兴趣，他自顾自的舔舐着深红色的龟头，玩味的看着它尖端溢出淫水的样子，然后又如同吸食果汁的一样，滋溜一声吸进嘴里。

这样的服务未免太过周到，口罩下面卡卡西咬紧牙关，努力不让自己发出任何声音。

带土见状，更加大胆的把眼前的性器一口吃进去，舌苔上一颗颗凸起的颗粒细腻的打磨在皮肤的皱褶里，一条条青筋霎时战栗，而正当卡卡西不能自已之时，带土狡猾的把舌头绕了一圈，用光滑的背面扫了扫同样光滑的前端敏感点，铃口顿时又滋出些咸湿的液体来，乖巧的落在带土舌苔上。

接下来是财务，营销各部门的总结。卡卡西艰难的吸收着每一段发言里面的信息。这在平时，是一件多么轻而易举的事情，而今天众人精辟而深刻的陈词，都变得黯然失色。

他只要微微低头，便可以清清楚楚的看到带土被淫邪烧的通红的眼睛，带着一股杀气的剑眉，鼻梁从这个角度看上去格外硬挺，鼻梢也格外尖，还有两瓣丰润的唇瓣，含着自己性器吞吞吐吐，大片的涎水挂在嘴角，顺着轮廓分明的下颚淋淋漓漓的滴落在书房的地板上。

虽然知道对面根本看不到座椅之下发生的一切，但他还是莫名觉得，电脑上的前置摄像头，像是在直播带土为他口交。

那场景让他羞耻的无地自容。带土那副模样让他神魂颠倒。

轮到卡卡西发言了。他狠心踹了带土一脚，带土知趣的停下嘴里的活儿，这才让卡卡西恢复些神志。天知道那一整段关于技术部门的汇报他是如何假装泰然自若的完成的，天知道他费力多大的力气才能对于各种提问对答如流。

汇报结束之后，办公室里的话题转换到了无关公事的方向，几个平时酷爱插科打诨的人带头笑了起来。

而书房里，宽大的手掌在柱身上来来回回摩挲，被吮吻的硬邦邦的性器不时弹在上颚，单是这样的刺激已是让人抵挡不住，而当带土使坏咬上他前端的时候，他止不住小声呻吟了一下，杂乱的气息急转为一阵凶猛的咳嗽。

“卡卡西，不舒服的话，不要勉强了。之后发给你会议笔记。”屏幕那边的有人体恤他。

“没……我没关系的，你们继续。”卡卡西自感心虚，支支吾吾的推辞。

接下来的讨论喋喋不休，似乎还有人称赞宇智波带土对于「神威」项目的投资。不过卡卡西一个字都听不进去，带土粗声粗气的喘息和咕叽咕叽的水声将他搞得震耳欲聋，满脑子都跟炮竹似的噼里啪啦炸裂，嗡嗡轰鸣让他头晕目眩，连视线都变得模糊不清。

被窥视之下的性欲反倒更加浓郁。卡卡西欣赏着跪在地上的带土 — 膝盖通红，性器肿胀，粗黑的物件在地板上摩擦，划出一道水痕，而他满不在乎自己的窘境，一心一意吃的入神。

或许是卡卡西错觉，随着带土凶猛的攻势，后穴的跳蛋似乎也震得更加剧烈了，前后夹击的浪潮来回拍打着他，将他的理智击成碎片。

他回想着宇智波带土在酒店客房，在机场停车场，在他身上每一次兴风作浪；想起与带土喝过的酒，看过的画，打过的台球；想起带土的狂妄不羁，也想起他的温柔体贴；他绵长的吻，他热烈的情话；想起带土说要“包养他”，心里掀起一阵阵狂潮，只想要在这不合时宜的电话会议里，哭着向带土一遍一遍表白，一遍一遍做爱。

带土乘胜追击，铁了心要害死他，抱紧他两条腿，玩了命的嘬吸，呜呜叫唤着，把整根鸡巴使劲塞进自己嗓子眼里，一只手恶劣的把玩着囊袋，另一只手掐着他白花花的臀肉。含着性器的嘴巴被撑出古怪的形状，呕上来的唾液浮泛着泡沫浇筑在柱身上。卡卡西身形欲裂，不再有半分忍让，甚至微微抬起下身借机往带土嘴里恶意顶了顶，他什么也想不了，只想一滴不剩的射进带土嘴里，甚至想要尿进去，把这张嘴死死堵上。

他将手指插进带土凌乱的黑发，抓着后脑勺使劲晃荡了几下。欲火从心口焚遍全身，他再也无法克制，从脚踝到大腿根都疯狂的抽搐，将一股浓密的精液尽数泄入带土口中。

然后用小到视频里听不见的声音，说了一句：

“带土，我真的好喜欢你。”

即便是厚重的口罩，也遮不住他脸上漂浮的红晕，擒着泪光的瞳眸，和微微蹙起的眉梢 — 而这一切似乎都是可以用他的重感冒来解释的。

*

隐约中好像有个声音宣布了一条重要的消息，会议室里突然响起掌声。

“喂，卡卡西，你倒是发表一下意见啊。”CEO纲手发话。

“抱歉！刚才信号突然中断，卡顿了。”带土松了口。卡卡西如梦初醒，方才意识到，CEO刚才cue到了自己，慌忙凑近屏幕，“刚才说了什么，麻烦再讲一遍。”

“天呢，你卡顿的可真是时候。”屏幕那边传来一声责备。

“不好意思不好意思。”卡卡西的道歉很夸张。哪有人会为网络信号不好而如此道歉呢？

“我刚才说，我下个月离职。”纲手怕卡卡西再次“卡顿”，放慢速度一字一顿的说，“董事会批准你做下一任CEO。”

“啊……”

桌子底下，带土向他展示着被精液灌满的口腔，然后流里流气的挑了一下眉毛。

卡卡西想要起立致敬，不过突然想起，自己没穿裤子……

……

相比于先前的业务汇报，卡卡西这番升职感言逊色了不少。可是他仍然赢得了一片赞许的掌声。

毕竟拉来了宇智波这样的风投，救公司于水火之中，积极投身于技术攻坚，带病坚持开会的好员工，的确是值得表扬和鼓励的。

不管他穿裤子没有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源：听男同事们聊天说，视频面试的时候上身穿西装，下身穿睡裤。  
> 艺术来源于生活，而高于生活。哈哈哈。


End file.
